The Pantsuit
by AnnaKendrick47
Summary: Chloe's quite surprised that Beca decides to wear a very revealing pantsuit to the Grammy's. Based on Anna Kendrick's outfit at the Grammy's. Rated M.


Chloe Beale was usually not the crazy jealous type. No. She was usually the bubbly, cheerful, happy, optimistic type who saw the good in every situation, no matter how bad. But today, she could easily win a medal of the most jealous girlfriend ever.

She had her arms crossed as she watched her girlfriend run back and forth in a hurry, trying o find the perfect shoes, the perfect outfit and her makeup.

"Are your really going to this?" Chloe asked, clearly not amused.

"Yes, I am." Beca answered, chuckling.

Chloe scoffed and crossed her leg.

"Come no, Chlo. You know I'd take you as my date, but it's really not a big deal, I'll not stay long. I can make my appearance, take a few pictures and come home." Beca said. "I promise."

Chloe rolled her eyes and turned her head to the side.

Beca smiled and walked over to her, turning her face to her.

"I love you, my little jealous redhead." she giggled.

"Jealous? I am _not_ jealous!" Chloe said.

"Babe." Beca gave her a look.

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so maybe I'm jealous. Come on, you're going to the biggest music awards ever and where am I gonna be? Here, watching you on TV." Chloe said.

Beca giggled.

"You look cute when you're jealous." Beca said, kissing her cheek. "I won't be long."

Chloe relaxed and sighed, looking up at Beca's dark blue eyes.

"I'm sorry for being jealous." she said.

"Don't be, it's fine." Beca said, kissing the redhead's forehead.

"You have to get ready, don't you?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, the crew should be here any minute now, so I'm gonna ask you to step out for a bit." Beca said.

"You're kicking me out?" Chloe asked, incredulous.

"I have to get ready, babe." Beca chuckled.

"Will I see you before you go?" Chloe asked.

"I have to leave pretty soon, but I'll send you a picture. I'm sure you'll like it." Beca smirked.

"Okay." Chloe said with a sigh as she walked to the front door. "I'll see you after you come back, right?"

Beca smiled. She could see the redhead starting to pout and she gave her a kiss before the redhead left.

oO0Oo

Chloe was sitting at home, annoyed and a little bored, waiting for Beca to send her a picture of her outfit. She was curious to see what dress she chose especially because Beca wasn't usually the type who wouldn't wear a dress even to go to the Grammy's, so Chloe was curious.

Chloe was almost asleep watching Glee on television when her phone rang once. She picked it up and it said Beca had sent her an image on WhatsApp. She opened it and her eyes grew three times their size and about fifty shades darker. She felt a heat pulse through her whole body and she sat up straight.

_Beca Mitchell: do I look okay? ;)_

Beca was wearing a black pantsuit and black heels, but that's not it. She wasn't wearing a bra or a shirt underneath and her suit jacket was opened until the middle of her stomach. Fuck, she looked hot. Insanely hot. Her makeup and hair.. God, now Chloe knew why she asked her to leave. If she stayed, she knew she'd rip her clothes off as soon as she saw that.

Chloe pressed the button to call Beca and waited for the brunette to pick up.

"Hey babe." Beca said and Chloe could see the smirk on her voice.

"Is that the outfit you're wearing?!" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. Do you like it?" Beca asked.

"Come home." Chloe said in a demanding voice. "Now."

"You know I can't, babe." Beca said, chuckling.

"Beca!" Chloe whined.

"I know, babe, but remember, anything you want to do with me can be done when I get home." Beca said.

"Like I can wait that long." Chloe said.

"I know. I'll be on really soon then I'll take a few pictures and then I'm going home, alright?" Beca said.

"Okay. I'll be here, watching you in that.. suit." Chloe let out a shaky breath.

Beca chuckled.

"Just like I want you to." Beca said. "I'll see you later, Chlo, I love you."

"I love you, too." Chloe said.

oO0Oo

Chloe was biting her lip, clenching her fists as she watched her girlfriend on TV. She had presented Ariana Grande and now, hopefully, she was going to be on the stage again when she won best album of the year.

Chloe bit her lip hard and crossed her fingers and that's when they announced Beca had won. Chloe almost jumped out of her seat in excitement. She squealed alone in her room, clapping and cheering as if Beca could hear her.

Beca accepted the award, gave a small speech and returned to her seat. Afterwards, she took a picture with her award and was headed home.

Chloe was breathing heavily and biting her lip as she stared at the picture Beca sent her and the ones that were already in the internet. God, Beca looked hot tonight.

"Hey babe!" Beca said and closed the door.

Chloe jumped from where she was sitting and ran over to the brunette, slamming he against the wall and kissing her hungrily, her hands held her waist firmly.

Beca pulled Chloe closer, chuckling into the kiss as Chloe sucked on her bottom lip eagerly.

"What's all this?" Beca asked when they pulled apart, her lips red and swollen.

"You look so fucking hot in that." Chloe allowed her eyes to trail down the brunette's very generous cleavage.

Beca smirked, knowing that was the exact effect she wanted on the brunette.

"I do, huh?" she asked.

"Yes." Chloe said and attached her lips to the brunette's neck, sucking on it hard.

"Mmm." Beca hummed, her hands going up and down the redhead's back.

Chloe bit on her neck and used her tongue to soothe it before moving to the brunette's collarbone. She moved her jacket to her shoulders, undoing the two buttons and sliding it over her shoulders, but leaving it on her, just so that Beca's breasts were exposed.

Chloe grabbed her breasts and started squeezing them, rolling her hard nipples between her thumb, kissing her collarbone tenderly, earning moans from the smaller girl.

"God, Chloe." Beca said.

Chloe smirked, moving her hands south and unzipping her pants and sliding them along with her underwear down to her ankles, before grabbing her legs and wrapping them firmly around her waist.

Chloe ran two teasing fingers up and down the brunette's already soaking folds and moaned at her wetness. She must have been just as excited as she was the entire night.

"Fuck, Chloe." Beca moaned.

Chloe smirked, plunging her two fingers in, using her thumb to run tight circles on the brunette's clit, making her wrap her legs tighter around her waist and buck her hips.

"Ohh." Beca moaned, throwing her head back and wincing when it slammed against the wall.

Chloe started a fast pace, needing the brunette to come. She'd been dying to fuck her since she saw her outfit. It was urgent, she needed it.

Beca grabbed the redhead's hair and pulled it, pulling her head next to hers, scratching her scalp as the redhead increased her pace.

"Fuck, babe, I'm so close!" Beca moaned, biting her lips.

Chloe smirked, going even faster. She would have pinched Beca's clit if she could.

"So close, don't stop!" Beca moaned again, pulling harder at Chloe's hair.

"Come for me, Beca." Chloe said in the brunette's ear.

That was it. Beca threw her head back and screamed as she contracted around Chloe's fingers. She saw stars behind her eyelids as she moaned out Chloe's name.

Beca barely opened her eyes and felt Chloe's lips on hers and she could taste herself on the redhead.

"That was intense." Beca said.

Chloe smiled.

"Congratulations on your Grammy." Chloe said, pecking her lips again.

"Thanks." Beca said as Chloe smiled. "Next time, I'm totally taking you with me."

"You better." Chloe said, placing her down.

Beca felt how tired she was after being on heels all day and Chloe's surprise attack certainly didn't help.

"Is that why you didn't let me stay while you were getting ready?" Chloe asked.

"Yes. I wanted to surprise you and make you want me." Beca said.

"That's exactly what happened." Chloe said. "And I'll have you know that once we get to the bedroom, you're not leaving it for a while."

"Mmm, bring it." Beca smirked.

Chloe smirked back and all but ran with her girlfriend to their bedroom.


End file.
